


Among The Stars

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos sighed. It was such a beautiful sight slowly passing by, probably one no other Cybertronian has ever seen before or will ever see. The UFO was sitting down on a lone asteroid observing all the stars surrounding him. He could count the number of suns and planets gazing back at him from a million light-years away. It was the kind of thing that reminded him that he was never truly alone out here, away from the rest of his kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Cosmos, and here it is. Short but sweet. ^v^

Cosmos sighed. It was such a beautiful sight slowly passing by, probably one no other Cybertronian has ever seen before or will ever see. The UFO was sitting down on a lone asteroid observing all the stars surrounding him. He could count the number of suns and planets gazing back at him from a million light-years away. It was the kind of thing that reminded him that he was never truly alone out here, away from the rest of his kind.

The flashing and the flickering blinked at him, while others sparkled and glimmered in the vacuum of space. It was like one giant being gathered up a bunch of gems, crushed them, and threw them out into the night.

Only one was close enough to make out as a small planet out in the distance, but others were merely pinpricks in a veil of darkness.

If he transformed and started flying about, then he'd feel like he was dancing with all of them in the deepest, darkest parts of an ocean. Perhaps, since they already where surrounding him, he was there for them to watch instead. To be studied by them instead of the other way around.

Ah, yes, Cosmos thought, what an idea...

He smiled. He could never be truly lonely out here among them. Cosmos watched a blue comet fly by before he started to recall his day out-loud for any and all to hear. He may not have been able to actually talk to the stars, but they were the best of listeners. And they would let him talk forever, their beautiful shining and glittery forms dancing around him for his sight alone.

And what a beautiful sight it was.


End file.
